Mr. Turner
Mr. Turner, most commonly known as Dad, is Timmy's father. He is usually depicted as one of the most idiotic characters on the show, rivaled only by Cosmo (and even then Cosmo is considered smarter). As a running gag throughout the series, his first name has never been revealed, with people almost always referring to him as Timmy's Dad (even by people who are not related to him); something such as a truck noise usually blocks the revealing of his actual name. Dad is voiced by Daran Norris, who also played the live action version of him in the Live-Action Movies. Character Timmy's parents are a little off (literally), off to dinner, off to the movies, off who knows where, leaving Timmy at the mercy of his evil babysitter, Vicky who is oblivious to the fact that she's evil (even when it is obvious). After all, just because they have a son doesn't mean they can't see themselves as more important than him. Mr. Turner is a tall man wearing office shirts and pants with a tie and a belt. He works at Pencil Nexus, a pencil factory calling himself a pencil pusher (Mr. Dinkleberg works there as well). When he was a kid, the other kids used to call him Dad. He fell in love with Mom when they were kids and he fell in love with her again at Dimmsdale University in the 1980s. He used to study at Dimmsdale Elementary School when he was a kid, and in the 1980s he worked as a janitor in Dimmsdale University. Ten years later, mom was already pregnant to Timmy and just moved to their new house. In one episode where Chester and A.J. try to investigate Timmy's parents, A.J. said that Cosmo was smarter than Mr. Turner. He has been collecting The Kale Patch Kids. Description Mr. Turner commonly wears a white shirt with a black tie, and blue pants with black shoes. This is usually what he is seen working in both at his business place and around the house. Although a hard worker, Mr. Turner is not very bright. In one episode he was unable to even spell "college" correctly on Timmy's university application. Mr. Turner is often depicted cross dressing, such as when he entered the Miss Dimmsdale pageant, or when he wore a wedding dress to his marriage to a rose bush while under the effect of one of Cupid's arrows. On at least two occasions, Mr. Turner and his wife switched identities by wearing costumes of each other, once on Halloween, and once while attending a costume party. Strength and Intellect Despite having a pot gut, reedy arms and legs, and a tendency to shriek like a little girl, he is shown to be a very strong and athletic man or several occasions. One time, he literally beat up a giant alligator. Also, despite being portrayed as one of the least intelligent characters in the show (rivaled only by Cosmo and Anti-Wanda), he occasionally shows knowledge of mechanics and engineering. For example, he once literally rebuilt a car. Another time, he converted his car into a working, milk powered giant robot. On another, he built a working submarine out of nothing other than bamboo, vines and what he salvaged from the wreck of his car. He also invented a computer made of junk: an old television screen and a heavy typewriter for the keyboard powered by Timmy's gerbil Eddie. He also built a crop duster from a pile of wood. He has also showed woodwork and craftsmanship skills building many buildings and dozens of large boats in an only a few hours out of nothing more than bamboo, wood and palm tree tops, with tools he built out of the same resources, he has also shown to be a great scout master and survivalist as he has previously won over 300 awards for it. On one occasion Mr. Turner has even been shown to not only know how to fly a combat chopper, but use it effectively in a dangerous situation, like when Timmy's hair went out of control. One could consider Mr. Turner an idiot savant, leaning heavily toward the idiot side of course. While he does some dimwitted things, Mr. Turner's mental deficiencies tend to skew toward genuine mental instability rather than actual stupidity. He's been known to harbor an extreme irrational mindset one minute, then turn around and change his opinion entirely in the polar opposite yet still just as extreme direction by the end of the episode (such as "Hippy dippy hair"). When he decides on an action he'll obsessively pursue it with singleminded determination to an absurd degree, like not just building a boat, but a boat dealership, a neighboring airport, coconut mannequins to run them and still have spare time to build an amphibious vehicle. Mr. Turner will stake his entire mental and physical well-being on doing something himself. He refused to refer to himself by any name other than Linda until he rescues his family, and working in the sun even after he severely sunburns his back. Naming As with his wife, Mrs. Turner, he is never given an actual first name in the series, and is either called Timmy's dad, Mr. Turner, or simply Dad. There are times his actual name was revealed, but something such as a passing truck or loud horn would prevent it from being heard by the viewer. The episode "Poltergeeks" revealed that his moniker while working on the team of the same name was "Mom". In the episode "The Boss Of Me", Mr. Turner is yelled at by his boss, Mr. Ed Leadly, who constantly mispronounces his last name, leading some viewers to think him calling Dad "Palmer" was a name reveal. In either case however it is not Mr. Turner's real name. His name could possible be Timberlake, as show on desk at work. In "Fly Boy", the FTTFTT rating stands for "'F'ar 'T'oo 'T'errifying 'f'or 'T'immy 'T'urner", but Dad was the only one scared of the rated movie, thus, Dad's name could also be Timmy, Background Mr. Turner's role on the show occasionally surpasses even that of Cosmo when it comes to being dimwitted. But usually Mr. Turner tends to be simply deranged. This insanity usually results in him neglecting Timmy or putting his family in otherwise avoidable danger. While Mr. Turner does love Timmy, he and Mrs. Turner still like to go out often and enjoy themselves without him. They even ignored and destroyed a legal document that said he was not to be left with a babysitter on Saturdays, preferring to use it as a fish wrap instead. He also hates his neighbors, the particularly Mr. Dinkleberg and his wife, Mrs. Dinkleberg, because they constantly beat the Turners at contests and have more money to spend on themselves, since they are childless. This fact is one that the Turners seem to sometimes wish for themselves, since they are apparently the only couple in the neighborhood with any children, except Vicky and Tootie's Parents. Their more recent behavior shows a greater air of indifference toward Timmy. Such examples include: constantly forgetting his birthday, allowing to be sent to military school so they can rent out his room, and sending to Camp Learn-a-Torium, not caring if he has fun, so long as he is out of their way. Mr. Turner earning the love of his future wife, after she had been recently dumped by Dinkleberg. Despite this, Mr. Turner still loves and cherishes his son. He has even been shown to be willing to beat up a giant sewer gator in Timmy's defense, which is strange because Mr. Turner is often shown to be a rather weak and cowardly man, a fact which isn't helped by his high-pitched, girly screech. Although Mr. Dinkleberg has more money than Mr. Turner because he is childless, Mr. Turner considers Timmy to be the one thing he has that Dinkleberg doesn't, and uses the fact of Timmy's existence as something to mock Dinkleberg with occasionally. Childhood Life In his youth, Mr. Turner lived in a different house than where he lives currently in the present, although he still lived somewhere in Dimmsdale. As a child, he was known as Dad (but his real name was not Dad), and had a crush on a girl that was known as Mom. He was able to get her attention by winning a marathon. Had he not won this race, he would have been sent to Dictator School and would have eventually gone on to take over the world with happy faces, as revealed when Timmy went back in time and prevented him from winning the trophy. While attending Dimmsdale High School and later, Dimmsdale University, Mom was dating Mr. Turner's hated rival, Sheldon Dinkleberg. Eventually, Sheldon struck it rich by inventing parachute pants and left Mom, who met later met Dad who worked as a janitor at the University. They had a son together and named him Timmy, although they originally wanted a daughter and therefore bought large amounts of girl clothing, notably Timmy's trademark pink hat. (as of The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules he wore a silly hat like his son would wear in the future.) Family and Professional Life Mr. Turner works at a company called Pencil Nexus, where his boss Mr. Ed Leadly seems to dislike him. His occupation is described as a "pencil pusher". He was nearly fired when he brought his son to work, and Timmy started doing a better job than he did, resulting in Timmy getting promoted to Vice President within a day and being forced to fire his dad. Another episode shows Mr. Turner working with Sheldon Dinkleberg in a generic office building and answering to an entirely different boss. It has even been suggest that Mr. Turner works more than one job, possibly hundreds of different jobs. Due to his job, he rarely has time to spend with his son, although when he does have free time he prefers to spend it with his wife instead, meaning he is not completely excused of his neglect. According to the episode "Old Man And The C-", Mr. Turner never graduated from elementary school because a kid named Melvin told him he was "too cool" for it. Wanting to set a good example for his son, Mr. Turner returns to school and ends up in the same grade as Timmy, and although he becomes Mr. Crocker's favored student at first, he begins to neglect his school duties again and nearly flunks out until Timmy encourages him to take a big test allowing him to pass all of school. After taking the big test in a game show style environment, Mr. Turner finally graduates from elementary and high school, although this does not seem to increase his job standing in any way as he still works at Pencil Nexus. He originally wanted to name Timmy 'Bono'. Future Life Mr. Turner is seen in the live action movie "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!". So far, he has been seen in the promo trailer where he is smiling happily alongside his wife at their now son 23-year old son Timmy, until he reveals that he wants to live with them forever. Despite his son's extended stay, Mr. Turner still looks pretty good. According to his and Mrs. Turner's official description, they are planning on selling their home so they can take a vacation around the world, but Timmy's refusal to leave home is stalling their plan. The ending of the extended cut of the movie shows Mr. Turner and his wife "vacationing" outside their house(because with Timmy gone their home is now a paradise) until Crocker falls from the sky in front of them. Dad is played by Daran Norris in this movie, who also voices his animated counterpart. See Also *Turner family *Sheldon Dinkleberg - Mr. Turner's mortal enemy. *Pencil Nexus - Mr. Turner's place of employment *Father Time! - A flashback to Mr. Turner's childhood. *Old Man And The C- - Another flashback to Mr. Turner's childhood. References Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Oh Yeah! Cartoons characters Category:Main Characters Category:Turner family Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters voiced by Daran Norris Category:Mortals who have visited Fairy World Category:Images of Mr. Turner Category:Fathers Category:Sons Category:Nephews Category:Grandfathers Category:Great Grandsons Category:Husbands Category:Losers Category:Articles with Unofficial Names Category:Men